Return to Pooh Corner
by x3heartsx3
Summary: TxG ‘There’s so much to be done. Count all the bees in the hive, chase all the clouds from the sky. Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh' He sang into her ear as she drifted back to their childhood, back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh


It helps if you listen to the song while reading. Heard this for the first time in years and was inspired. sigh, don't we all just wish we could go back to our childhood.

disclaimer-nope, don't own the song, nor the characters, sadly 

* * *

**Return to Pooh Corner**

* * *

Nostalgia (noun) a wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life, to one's home or homeland, or to one's family and friends; a sentimental yearning for the happiness of a former place or time 

* * *

Salty tears descended from her soft hazel eyes, staining her cheeks. Silent sobs escaping her small lips as she stared at the snapshot. A small scraggly pooh bear settled in her embrace. She listened to the sound of the lyrics softly echoing through her head.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along,_

_under branches lit up by the moon,_

_posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_as our days disappeared all too soon_

It had been five years ago when the photo was taken, five forlorn years exact to this day. The feelings were never forgotten, always resurfacing on this same dreadful day, no longer does she fight them off nor fear of them.

_But I've wandered much further today than I should_

_and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood._

The lyrics consistently sailed through her soul on this same day every year, she surrenders to the sadness and the distant memories. An almost silent knock and a voice disrupt her thoughts, she nearly strains to hear it over the song playing.

"Brie?"

Of course. Her boyfriend of 4 years, but best friend since birth, the only person other than him to be able to call her Brie. He has always been there for her, despite their differing personalities and interests. He was a jock, she a decathlon girl, but no matter what others thought or said, he was always there for her in her times of need, and her in his. They grew up together, through all the heartaches and happiness.

"It's open" she softly replies.

He enters, immediately engulfing her in his arms, wiping the tears from her face.He recalls the stories told, the stories behind this song. Every night it was sung to her, sung to her by her father, the only other person to call her Brie.

"Shh baby girl, he's always with us, right here" he whispers as he places her hand on his heart.

_So help me if you can,_

_I've got to get back to the house at pooh corner by one._

_You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done._

"You know, this photo, this song, it just seems to fit together so perfectly," She sniffles, her voice raspy, "I remember that night, so clearly."

_Flashback_

_"Daddy!" 12 year old Gabriella ran to hug her father as he stepped over the threshold._

_"How's my princess doing?" Mr. Montez asked as he returned the hug._

_"terrible" she answered, a small pout pulling at her mouth._

_"Wanna go ask mommy to come with us for an early night stroll?"_

_Gabriella's mother smiled at the sight in front of her, the father daughter duo walked ahead holding hands. A small pooh bear nestled in Gabriella's free arm, given to her by her father. With the full moon and clear skies above, all that could be heard was the wind through the trees, an occasional hoot from the owl, and the distant sounds of the street traffic. He sung their favorite song as Gabriella hummed along. Her mother just couldn't help but to take a picture of precious moment, not knowing it would be their last together._

_Count all the bees in the hive,_

_chase all the clouds from the sky,_

_back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh._

_"Daddy look, its Troy! I wonder what he's doing here at this time."_

_"I'm not sure sweetie, why don't you go and play, mommy and I will be with Troy's parents at the benches."_

_The two pairs of parents smiled at the sight of their children playing together, enjoying their childhood years._

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do,  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose.  
He came to me asking help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes.  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if hes there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_

_"Brie! Help, my hand got stuck in between the bars" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella simply giggled._

_"You silly goose, geez Troy!" their laughter was rudely interrupted by a loud gunshot.Both kids turned around in shock to their parents, only to find Mr.Montez laying on the ground covered in blood. It had been a drive by shooting, a couple of drunk drivers with a gun. Sobs racked Gabriella's body as she stared in horror at the site. From there, everything else was a blur, the ambulance, the police, the attempts at comfort from friends, everything._

_End Flashback_

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
seem to follow throughout all our lives.  
After alls said and done, I was watching my son  
sleeping there with my bear by his side.  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
I swear that the old bear whispered 'boy welcome home.'_

Troy sighed, letting the tears that struck his eyes trickle down his tired face as he recollected the tragic story.

"He was like my second father, I miss him dearly, we all do, but there's not much we can do now."

"It just doesn't seem to get any easier as time goes on though, you know? I just wish we could go back to those days when we were naive, before the accident, when we had no worries." She hiccuped as more silent tears fell down her face, "I miss our childhood," She whispered.

"I know sweetheart, so do I, so do I. We have no choice but to take what life throws at us though, we've already made it this far, and as long as we have each other, we'll be fine. I love you." Troy placed a kiss to her temple as he carried her to the bed, placing the covers over themselves. They settled in each others' arms, the small pooh bear still nestled in her arms. Troy began humming the song, attempting to calm her cries. A small smile seemed to tug at the corners of her mouth. Her breathing evened out, her body succumbing to the sleep it needed after hours of tears.

"You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done. Count all the bees in the hive, chase all the clouds from the sky. Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh" He sang into her ear as she drifted back to their childhood, back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.

_Believe me if you can  
I've finally come back  
to the house at pooh corner by one.  
What do you know,  
there's so much to be done.  
Count all the bees in the hive,  
chase all the clouds from the sky.  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of pooh._

* * *

UGH. kay it was a lot better in my head, when I was brainstorming it, but I just had to write it. I love this song, I recently heard it for the first time in a long time and this idea popped into my head. uhm, yea reviews would be lovely, sorry for any errors and stuff, just jotted this down kinda quickly. Its kind of rushed too I think. I didn't really spend too much time writing this anyways. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. constructive criticism is welcomed too! 


End file.
